Together Again
by espergirl04
Summary: Find out why Crono doesn't talk much...well there'll be more to it then that, such as the prospect that Schala may not be dead... Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

            "Crono!"

            "Crono!"

            "Crono, come on sleepy head get up.  One of your friends is here to see you!"

            Crono reluctantly pushed his blankets out of the way and slowly got out of bed.  He ran groggily down the steps wishing who ever it was could have decided to come later.  He grinned when he saw Marle sitting at the table as his mom fed her breakfast despite her protests.  

            "Thank you, but I already had breakfast and I'm not really hungry right now," 

Crono's mom shook her head, "You're too skinny, you need to eat more!" 

 Marle sighed realizing that she would never be able to win an argument with her.  She turned when she heard laughter behind her and saw the familiar wild haired figure.  Crono's mom turned too.

 "Finally Crono, Come on and sit down, breakfast is ready," she put down a plate laden with food in front of his normal chair.  Crono sat down smiling at Marle's exasperated expression and she scraped some of her food onto Crono's plate as soon as his mother's back was turned.  They ate in silence for a while concentrating on eating all the food his mother had set out for them.  Crono's mother always went overboard when she cooked but it did not bother Crono any, he loved his mother's cooking.  

            Crono's mom smiled as she looked at them eating together.  It had been so long since one of his friends had been over long enough to eat.  Lucca used to come over all the time.  She could still remember them dashing around the house chasing each other and racing to see who could get to the plate of cookies she always set out first.  After the accident however Crono had become more withdrawn and hardly ever talked even to her.  Once the Millennial fair had started something strange had happened.  Crono would be gone for long periods of time.  She had assumed that he was just at the fair but soon he had started bringing home some rather odd people.  First it had been a robot, then a talking frog, then a woman dressed in animal furs that hardly covered her body, then there had been that strange man with the unusually pale skin and pointed ears.  Finally the truth had come out and she had been so shocked that she had been tempted to lock Crono in his room for the rest of his life to make sure that he stayed home and did not go gallivanting through different eras trying to save the world.  Now that he had assured her that it was all over she had been able to relax considerably.  

            Crono could tell that his mom was thinking about him, whenever she was she got this look on her face that made him want to run to her and hug her.  When he and Marle had finally managed to finish eating he stood up.  "I'll be back soon," he called out to his mom as he went out the door Marle trailing behind him.  Once outside Marle dropped down on the grass holding her stomach, groaning.  "Crono your mom is a super cook but I don't think that I needed to eat two breakfasts," she pulled Crono down next to her and they lay in the grass staring up at the clouds.

            "I just wanted to talk to you, to make sure it's all real," Marle said.  It had been about a week since they had defeated Lavos.  Things had changed considerably, her father actually allowed her to go out of the castle without armed escorts, well as long as she promised that she would be with either Crono or Lucca and would not do any more time traveling, at least without consulting with him first.  That however did not seem like it would be a problem.  They were all content to be back in their own time, in their own homes, able to live their lives out normally without having to fight all the time.  

            Crono looked over at her and smiled, "Of course it's real," he said, but he knew what she meant.

            "That's a relief, don't you love this Crono?  Just being able to lie here without having to worry about anything?" 

            "Yeah," he had to admit that he loved it.  Sure it had been interesting to travel through time, saving people, making the world better, but there were definitely a lot of things that he did not miss.  

            "I kind off miss them though.  Like Ayla, she made everything seem special somehow, because they were so new to her and Frog, I wonder if he went back to the castle.  What about Magus?  Do you think he went back to being Janus?  Do you think maybe him and Frog are friends?"  Crono was a little caught off guard by all her questions but he did his best to answer.  After a while Marle stood up and Crono followed.  "Let's go see Lucca; I wonder what she's up to now. Race you!"  She darted off laughing and Crono did his best to catch up, but even though he knew he could beat her he wanted to let her win knowing that she would delight in it.  

            Marle pounded on the door and a shocked looking Taban opened it as she burst threw dancing around in a circle, "I beat Crono!" she yelled.  Lucca came in looking amused, then smiled when she saw the look Crono had on, knowing that he had let Marle win on purpose.

            "You never let me win when we raced," she said to Crono making sure that Marle couldn't hear.  Crono shrugged, "Sorry" he muttered.

            "So what're you guys doing here?" Lucca asked perched on her bed

            "Just wanted to talk too you and see what's up," Marle said bouncing on the twin bed.  

            "You meant see if my dad has invented another machine that winds up screwing up and creates a totally new portal?" Lucca grinned, "Believe me that's what I've been hoping but so far no luck.  However he's decided to study the Epoch so we should probably be there to make sure he doesn't accidentally cause something to happen."

            Marle jumped up, "YES!" she yelled happily, and Crono nodded, "Yeah we'll be there, just come and get us," he secretly hoped that maybe he would do something so that they could travel once more at least to visit some friends.

            "I mean I guess if we felt like it we could go time traveling again.  I mean think about there are some things we left undone.  Like Schala, we never found out what happened to her," at the mention of Schala Crono suddenly started, "back in a few minutes," was all he said as he ran out of the room and they heard the front door open and close.  Lucca and Marle looked at each other then shrugged.  Marle was silent for a moment and then very hesitantly she asked Lucca, "How come Crono doesn't really talk much?  I mean it doesn't bother me at all, just curious," Lucca's expression suddenly became somewhat sad.

            "He used to be talkative before, he'd talk to everyone, everyone loved him, and I mean guess they still do.  He spent as much time at my house as he did at his own, my mom thought he was the sweetest little thing in the world.  I can still remember all the games we used to play together.  There were times though when Crono would race home as fast as he could even if we were in the middle of something, it didn't matter.  Those times were when his dad finally came home.  Sometimes I'd go with him, I loved his dad.  I can still remember him; he had wild hair just like Crono's and a red scratchy beard.  He would sit on the couch his wife next to him snuggled up against him and Crono and I would sit on the floor in front of them and listen to all the tales he had to tell.  He was an explorer, I guess an archeologist of some sort.  Anyways he always had exciting things to tell, he'd talk in his deep gravely voice making it seem like we were actually there with him.  Then one day Crono was at my house, he kept asking what time it was.  'What' my mom said, 'can't wait to get out of here?'  Crono giggled then said, 'nope, daddy's coming home today' my mom ruffled his hair, 'When it's time I'll tell you' she said.  We continued playing until my mom said his dad should be back any minute.  Crono grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could, it had been a while since we had last seen him though I suppose it seemed longer because we were so little.  We ran straight in and I can still remember the look of excitement on his face as he screamed, 'Daddy! Daddy!'  Then his mom came over from the table where she had been sitting, she was crying and it scared me.  She could barely talk and so I ran home to get my mom.  When we got back Crono's mom was sitting on the top step and Crono had locked himself in his room.  My mom sat down with Crono's mom and I managed to pick the lock to his room and went in.  He was holding the toy sailboat his dad had made him and had silent tears running down his face.  I hugged him and tried talking to him but he just ignored me.  Finally my mom came in; she was crying too, she explained to me what had happened.  Apparently she had gotten a letter from one of the people on Crono's father's expedition team.  Their ship had been caught in a storm and crashed on an island.  Some of the crew members were never found, Crono's father among them.  After that Crono would barely talk, he's more talkative now then he has been in years," Lucca sighed remembering it all.  Marle wiped a tear away.  Poor Crono, he had been through so much, no wonder he had so much courage, he wanted to be like his adventurer father.  

            "That's so terrible; no wonder he's so quiet most of the time.  I had no idea…  That makes me realize how lucky I am to have made up with my father," they both suddenly jumped into a random conversation as they heard the door open again…  


	2. Time Travel

Crono came in holding a necklace almost identical to Marle's.  Lucca and Marle's eyes widened.  "That's Schala's pendant!" Marle exclaimed.

            "Where'd you find it?" Lucca asked excited.

            "On Death Peak near the tree," he said.

            "I wonder how it got there!" Lucca was starting to get excited, "She may have left it as a clue, the Black Omen exists in all time periods, somehow she managed to escape," the possibility that Schala may be still alive was amazing.

            "Then let's go, if we defeated Lavos then that means the future changed.  So Schala could be stuck in time somewhere," Marle was bouncing up and down on the bed again, "C'mon Crono please, let's go find her!  She saved our lives!"

            Crono thought about it for a moment.  That meant doing something that all of their parents had told them not to do, travel through time again.  All though he wanted to his mom seemed so happy with him home.  Still if Schala was out there that meant that she needed their help to get back.  "All right let's do it!  But one of us is going to have to stay behind or travel through a time gate somehow.  Even though I hate to say this, Magus, err, Janus is going to have to come to.  He's her brother and he deserves to help find her," when he said this both Lucca and Marle looked at each other.  This was not what they were planning on; they had hoped that it would be the three of them together.

            "Then who's going to stay?" Marle asked sadly knowing that it was probably going to be her.  She would be the most useless one to take along.  Lucca knew more about how to go about finding Schala then she did, obviously Crono and Magus had too go.

            "I will," Lucca said softly, surprising everyone including her self.  "I'll find a different way somehow, who knows maybe I can find an open gate somewhere," she knew the likelihood of that was pretty slim; all the gates they knew of had closed up.

            "No, I mean come on, compared to you I'm totally useless!" Marle said slumping down.

            "Marle, that's not true and you know it!" Lucca exclaimed surprised.  "I mean there are plenty of things that you did!"

            "Like what?  You were the one always fixing things and figuring things out while I just tagged along!" she could not help but feel miserable for herself.  

Suddenly Crono spoke.  "No!  You did so much more than that.  Remember when your father was in trouble?  You wouldn't give up when they wouldn't let us back in, you jumped through that stained glass window!  And after I, I, well you know, you didn't give up, you brought me back," he stood up and sat down next to her, she had begun to cry softly.  "C'mon Marle you can help us," he put an arm around her and she looked up at him smiling.

            "Thanks Crono.  Wow, I've never heard you talk that much," she grinned as his face began to turn as red as his hair.

            "Okay, so that's decided.  Tomorrow morning both of you come over to my house while my dad's poking around at the epoch.  Then Crono and Marle you guys find a way to get him to ask you to go in and check on the interior or something.  I'll distract him while you guys make your escape!  Or all three of us could go and you could drop me off in Magus's time since your probably going to bring Schala back there or I could try to find a portal,"

            "I'm not sure about the first one, there are too many dangers in that era that you may have to face," Crono said.  He had apparently accepted the role of leader once again it appeared and he did not want anyone to get hurt.  This was hopefully going to be a quick in and out just long enough to find Schala and see some of their old friends.

            After they had decided Crono looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  "Umm, should I escort you home before your dad gets mad?" he asked Marle.

            "Hey you can just sleep over here!" Lucca said excitedly, it had been years and years since she had ever had someone sleep over.

            Marle started bouncing up and down once more, "I've never spent the night anywhere, well except I guess at the inn's and stuff but never just for fun," she had not really had any friends before meeting them since her father had never let her out of the castle and it would be fun to spend the night.

            "Okay, uh, hold on let me make sure with my parents," Lucca ran down and a few seconds later returned, "Yep, its okay with them."

            "Well I guess I'll have to go too the castle to ask my dad," Marle said.  "Will you take me?" she asked Crono.  He nodded, "Of course, besides if I didn't your dad would throw me back in prison!" They all laughed and Crono took Marle's hand and led her out of the house.

            "Dad, please, please, please, can I?" Marle had been begging for almost ten minutes and her dad still refused.  "Oh come on dad, I've traveled through time and came home alive, now all I'm asking is to spend the night at a friend's house!"

            Crono stood by slightly embarrassed to be hearing them arguing.  Her dad turned to look at him.  "You can't spend the night at a guys house Nadia, it simply is not right!"

            Marle looked at Crono's shocked face then burst out laughing, "Dad I'm talking about Lucca, and she's a girl!  Don't worry Crono's not going to be spending the night," too bad, popped into her mind and she started to turn red without meaning too.  Her father thankfully did not notice.

            "Oh, that makes things a lot different; you had me worried there for a minute.  Yes you may spend the night.  As long as you're back here by this time tomorrow," he hugged her then kissed her cheek, "Love you honey, hope you have fun," she smiled then threw her arms around him, "Love you to dad!" she ran out of the room dragging Crono behind her.  She threw some clothes in her bag along with her hair brush and other accessories.  Then she and Crono made their way back to Lucca's. 

            Crono dropped her off at the door, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and turned to go but she grabbed his arm.  "Wait," she said then hugged him, "Okay now you can go," he smiled as he left.  Marle watched him for a moment then raised her hand to knock but before her hand reached the door Lucca opened it grinning, "That was so sweet!" she exclaimed and Marle blushed.  "Okay, come on in!"

            Marle lay in bed smiling, she had, had so much fun last night.  First they had played some games then they had eaten dinner which was delicious.  She loved the food the cook made at the castle but the food Lucca's mom made was plain and simple but it tasted good.  After they had eaten Lucca took her up to her room and they had talked until her dad came in grumbling about how they were being to loud.  She rolled over to look at the other bed.  Lucca was still asleep, Marle sighed wondering when Crono was coming.  She quietly got up and opened the curtains just enough so that she could see out.  She squinted against the brightness and looked towards the town.  It was to far away to see Crono's house, knowing him he was probably still asleep anyways.  She sat on the bed wondering how they were supposed to find Schala.  They had no idea where she was.  Since the future had changed it did not mean that she was still there, she could be anywhere!  Marle sighed frustrated; Crono probably knew by now where to start looking.  That was the thing with Crono, no matter what the problem was he seemed to always have a solution.

            Crono knocked on the door to Lucca's room not wanting to walk in on them changing.  "Come in" came Lucca's voice.  Crono opened the door, Marle was sprawled out on the floor and Lucca was crawling around hands and knees.  Marle started to inch forward towards the bed and her hands darted underneath it and she pulled out a tiny ball of fur.  "I got 'em!" Lucca came over and took it holding it out to Crono.  He took it and instinctively started to pet it when it started squirming to get away.  "Umm, what exactly is it?" he asked.  It looked like a cross between a cat and a hamster.  "Well I'm not sure exactly, I think it's one of my dad's new things, we'e going to ask him about it," as soon as Lucca said that he quickly dropped it into Lucca's hand.  "That little fluff ball could be one of his inventions?"

            "Oh Crono it's not going to blow up!" Lucca knew what Crono was talking about and why he was so hasty to get rid of it.  Once Crono and Lucca had found a toy bird and were playing with it until suddenly turned into a small fireball and burnt Crono's hand rather badly.  "Well I guess it's time!" Lucca led them all down to the basement where the epoch was sitting idly.  Her dad was already down there.  "Hey dad what's this?" Lucca asked, holding out the small animal.  He glanced over at it, "Oh that, it's a Camster," everyone looked puzzled except for Crono, "A cat, hamster," he said.

            "That's right Crono, very interesting that you figured that out.  Don't worry, it's not one of my crazy inventions, I found it," everyone stared at him in disbelieve and he scowled, "Alright, alright so it is but don't worry it won't explode or anything," he said grinning at Crono handing it to him.

            "Err, thanks," Crono said glancing at Lucca.  She did not notice as she was too occupied by trying to find the controller that opened the wall in order for them to escape.  She grabbed it signaling to Crono to do something.  He nudged Marle's hand and "accidentally" let go of the Camster onto the epoch, it scurried up the side and into the interior perching on the top of the seat.  "Crono!" Marle exclaimed and scrambled up after it, Crono made a grab for her but missed and he too climbed in and she slid over him into the back pretending to be searching for it while he made a pretended lunge landing in the pilots seat.  Lucca watched them smiling grimly, it looked real, and her dad was falling for it.  While Crono was making his pretend lunge he made sure to whack the control panel to start it up.  Marle sprawled across the seat in the back making sure that Taban could not see that the startled animal was clutched safely in her hands.  "Go!" she hissed to Crono.  He motioned to Lucca and she pressed the button, the dull roar of the Epoch filled the room and Crono twisted the dial launching them selves back into time.  He had however not realized that Marle was not sitting up in the seat and safely strapped in, she screamed as the jolt threw her backwards.  She grabbed the top of the seat as she was swept off onto smooth metal of the exterior.  She felt tiny claws hook onto the back of her shirt.  

Crono looked back and his heart nearly stopped, Marle was hanging on for dear life and he could not figure out what to do, they were nearing their destination but she could not hold on until then.  He took off his bandanna and tied it to his belt loop then to the base of the steering mechanism.  Crono pulled himself towards the back and reached out his hand, "Marle, c'mon you've got to let go, I promise I'll grab you!" he knew that Marle was unsure of what to do.  "Come on Marle I promise I won't let you go!"  He hoped that he would be able to keep it.  She looked at him with wide scared eyes and then she nodded, "Crono, please," her voice was strained and scared.  He nodded, "don't worry, I've got you," she let go of the seat and prepared to fly back into what would undoubtedly lead to death when she felt strong hands grab her wrist then pull her slowly in.  She tumbled onto him and the little animal leapt off so as not to be squished.  Crono held her tightly.  Her whole body was cold and her face was deathly pale, cautiously she opened her eyes and smiled timidly.  "Crono remind me to always strap myself in," she managed to say in what she hoped was a light tone.  He smiled; at least she was able to joke about it.  He found himself shaking slightly and tried to calm his nerves, she had to be at least ten times more frightened then he was.  "You okay?" he asked and she nodded.  "Yeah, I'm okay, well I'm alive at least," she relaxed slightly as the Epoch began to slow down.  "Thanks, how many times have you saved me now?" she asked her voice still shaky.  Crono pretended to count then said, "About fifty or so."  Marle grinned and sighed with relief when they came to a halt.  Crono helped her out and the little fur ball jumped onto her back, Crono leapt out after her.

"We need to name him something," she said indicating the little creature clinging to her shoulder.  Crono nodded, "How about-"

"What are you doing here?" came a cold hissing voice from behind them; they whirled around and found themselves face to face with Janus.

"Trying to find you," Crono said as Janus fingered his weapon as if longing to use it.

 "What happened to you, you're nearly as white as I am," Janus asked Marle his voice mocking.  

She stepped back, "I fell out of the Epoch on the way here," she tried to keep her voice steady.  

Janus sneered at her, "And why would you come here looking for me?" his voice was dangerously smooth. 

Crono answered, "Schala's alive and we knew you would want to know. 

"Janus's jaw dropped and his eyes softened at the mention of his sister.  "Are you sure?" he sounded excited and Crono hesitated a moment.  The thing was they were not sure.  It was just a guess; Schala could be dead by now and then what?

"Yes, we're sure.  The only thing is she was on death peak and now the future is changed, she could be anywhere, maybe on an alternate time line," he flinched when Janus grabbed him around his neck hand twitching but he restrained himself.  "Crono you came here to tell me that my sister could be lost in time!  You had better find her or else fate will catch up to you and this time there won't be a time egg to save you!" he snarled.  

Marle pried his hand away from Crono's neck, "Uh, Janus, err Magus, umm, Janus right?" he nodded, "Okay, can you please try at least to be somewhat nice and not kill someone who's trying to help you?"  Janus looked at her then surprised them both by smiling.  "All right I suppose I have to listen to you since you're a princess."

            "How do you propose to find her exactly?" Janus asked once they were settled down in the Epoch.  Crono frowned, he had not exactly thought about that.  Usually it was Lucca who figured that stuff out and he was starting to wish that he had brought her instead.

            "Well, I think that what we should do is check out the future now and see what it's like.  Then maybe we can find some clues.  After that depending on what we find we could keep searching for her or go to the end of time and see what the guru of time has to say," Marle said timidly looking from Crono to Janus.  Crono stared at her in surprise.  Maybe they did not need Lucca on this trip after all.  "Oh and I thought of a name for this little guy.  How about Sammy," she smiled holding him up.  

Crono and Janus stared at her.  "Sammy?" Crono asked, "How did you come up with Sammy?" 

 Marle's smile faded slightly, "I dunno, I just thought it was cute," she shrugged.  

Janus coughed, "Now that you guys have decided on a name for that, err, thing can we get out of this miserable place and find my sister?!"  Neither Crono nor Marle wanted to make Janus angry, he was not exactly the most pleasant company and he seemed rather irritated.  Crono nodded and turned the dial to the future.  

~Let me know what you think of my fanfic so far, please review!!~


	3. Arguements

xZig-zagx: Thanks for reviewing my story I really appreciate it. You're the only reason that I'm continuing to write it…you should feel special, hehe

Crono jumped out of the Epoch and a surprised look crept onto his face. Before them was a city larger than he could have ever imagined. Domelike structures made entirely of steel and glass rose fifty feet in the air. They were spread out in a large circle and what lay inside them was what Crono could guess to be the city itself. Marle and Janus had both jumped down to join him and they too were staring at what lay before them.

"Well…this certainly looks different," Marle said.

Janus sneered, "Thank you for stating the obvious, but then again that's all you're good at isn't it?"

"I don't see why you have to be so mean all the time."

"What princess, so used to having people worship you, you can't take it?"

"No, I can to take it…I just think your bitter and you need to get over it."

"Bitter? Bitter?! I wonder why I would be bitter?! Could it be the fact that my mother was a crazed power seeking woman and is the reason my sister, the only person who I've ever cared for, is now gone! Then there's the fact that my mother also tried to destroy the world. Oh, let us not forget that I was a great leader once but because of you guys and that stupid Frog all that changed."

"Well I would think that you would be glad we changed that! Do you really want to be responsible of the slaughter of thousands of people?!" Normally Marle was patient with people but Janus was beginning to irk her.

"…"

"Janus! You haven't changed at all have you! I would have thought that after being around us you would learn that there are people who care about you and that change is good!"

"What did you say?" Janus hissed.

"I said that change is good."

"No before that."

Marle hesitated, "That people care about you?"

"Yes…for your information princess, I don't _want _people to care about me…I don't _need_ people to care about me. I would prefer it that way."

"Then you're an idiot to think that."

Crono finally stepped in as they were both looking daggers at each other, "Will you both please just stop. We're trying to help you Janus and the more time we waste the less chance we have of finding Schala…now come on," with that said he began walking towards the domelike structures leaving Janus and Marle to trail behind him.

I know that this chapter was extremely extremely short and I'm sorry but I promise the next chapter will be longer…and more interesting…please review!!!


	4. A New Future

            Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.  There will be more Marle and Janus arguing but only a little.  There will also be another addition to their group

The three of them stood in front of the glass dome staring at it.  There was no door or anything that closely resembled a door.  Crono walked up to it, maybe there were control panels.  None were present and he turned to Marle and Janus, who were still scowling at each other. 

            "Any ideas?" he was not entirely prepared for what came next.

            "No…perhaps we could simply throw Marle through the glass.  Then at least she'd have some use."

            Crono put a hand on Marle's shoulder but she brushed him off screaming, "YOU MAKE ME SO MAD I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

            "Empty threat there," he was sneering now and his eyes flashing dangerously.  "Come now Marle, I wasn't being serious."

            "Then don't say it!  You're a filthy, stinking, I don't know what!"

            "Really…I do believe you have a slight anger problem."

            Crono stood by a large frown growing on his face, he had never seen Marle so angry and the way that Janus was acting he did not blame her.  In fact he had a strong urge to punch Janus in the face.  They were acting like two five year olds. 

            "I do not!  You're the one with the anger problem!"

            "I thought we had decided that my problem was being bitter."

            Marle's face was turning red and Crono thought it a good time to do something.  "Janus listen to me, if I hear you say anything to Marle that upsets her…" he placed his hand on his sword hilt. 

            "You think that you can fight me one on one and win?" Janus began to laugh.  "I have to admit that you are rather noble, standing up for the woman you love."

            Marle's face turned even redder though this time it was in pleasure.  Crono said nothing but took her hand and together they went to look around the building.  Janus followed with a resigned look on his face.

            Crono was beginning to get frustrated.  There had to be an entrance…there had to be.  Marle had made the suggestion of knocking but the whole thing was made of glass panels and much as he loved her the suggestion seemed ridiculous.  Sammy was now clinging to Marle's shoulder and he suddenly leapt off.

            "Sammy!" she cried not wanting him to get lost but he ignored her.  She darted after him and scooped him up, but not before he had managed to touch a silver object on the ground.  There was a loud rumbling sound and they hastily backed away as glass panels began to slide to make an entry way.  Out of it came a strange bronze creature…not a creature…a robot, one that looked very familiar…

            "ROBO!"  Marle screamed and flung herself at the stunned robot.  He smiled; at least as much as a robot could smile.  Marle continued, "I can't believe it!  I'm so glad that you're here!"

            Crono managed to pry Marle off of him.  He could not believe it but he actually felt slightly well…jealous of the robot.  _I can't believe I feel jealous of a robot…just because Marle hugged him…Marle hugs everyone…why should I be worried?  Especially because he is a robot and I know that while he has feelings I doubt that he…why am I even thinking of this? _

            "I am glad to see you also," Robo replied, swiveling around as if trying to spot someone.  "Where is Lucca?"

            "We could only bring three people on the Epoch and she decided to stay behind and possibly find another way to join us," Marle answered.

            Robo looked around at the three of them.  Robots could not express emotions very well but Crono was sure that he saw surprise register on his face when his gaze landed on Janus.  Out of all of them Janus had been the one who refused to get close to anyone.  They had all become a tight knit family except for Janus, refusing to speak unless absolutely need though towards the end he had loosened up a little.  It was no surprise that the robot did not entirely understand their choice of company.  In fact Crono would have rather Lucca been there then Janus but of course Janus needed to be there.  Schala was his sister and that was the reason they were here in the first place.

            Crono took out the pendant he had in his pocket.  "I found this on Death's Peak shortly after you guys uh…saved me...its Schala's pendant.  We were hoping that we might be able to find more clues to prove that she's alive.  We need to find her."

            "We'd better find her!" Janus hissed.

            Robo looked at them all, then he glanced around behind him, "Come in so we can discuss this further."

            The inside of the building was even more magnificent then the outside.  Light filtered in softly, making the metal interior more pleasant, the function of the dome was not entirely clear.  There were many machines lining the walls and people were bustling about, some giving odd glances towards the new comers but most chose to ignore them.

            "What is this place?" Marle asked finally.

            "This is where we receive imports from other colonies.  All the domes around the outside have similar functions, transportation, imports and exports, power plants, security for the city, things to that effect.  The inner domes are where the people live and where you have your stores."

            "What do you do?"

            "I function as a security guard, that's what I was originally built for, if you recall."

            Crono flinched uncontrollably.  He remembered it all to well.  The stench of the long forgotten dome, the harsh grating sounds of the machinery, and their encounter with the robots.  Lucca had managed to help Robo who they had all become fond of and for that he was thankful, but Crono held no fondness for other sentient machines.  Thinking of this caused him to look around warily and now that he did he wished he had not.  There were robots all around, some were helping unload the incoming freight while others milled around, he could guess what their job was.  He edged slightly closer towards the group, and felt Marle take his hand gently and flushed, embarrassed.  He had not realized that he had been so obvious.  Looking down at Marle, he realized that she too felt uneasy being surrounded by all the other robots.  Janus alone seemed unperturbed, gliding along silently looking neither right nor lift but strait in front of him.  Even Robo looked uncomfortable which furthered Crono's uneasiness.  If Robo looked on edge then there had to be something not quite right and he remembered the way that Robo had glanced behind him before he had bid them to enter.  Whatever the problem was Crono sincerely hoped that it did not have to do with the other robots.

            They made it out of the dome without incident and everyone relaxed as the warm sunlight hit their faces once more.  Robo led them over to a smaller dome decorated with flowers.  He pressed down a silver switch at the base and a door way formed.  Inside the atmosphere was pleasant and Crono allowed himself to relax completely.  It appeared to be an inn.  Robo walked up to the metal desk where an old woman was sitting and returned with plastic cards.  They followed him to their room.

            "What is it exactly that is going on?" Robo asked, after they all had settled in.

            "Schala may still be alive.  I found her necklace on Death's Peak and since the Black Omen exists in all time periods we thought that she may have escaped.  The thing is we changed the future in destroying Lavos so she may either be stuck somewhere between time or she could be here, we just don't know which."

            Robo considered this for a moment then said softly, "Have you thought about an alternate timeline?"

            "What?!" Janus snapped.         

            "An alternate timeline…it is hard to explain."

            "Well you'd better explain it or I'll be forced to dismantle you!"

            Robo took this calmly and he tried again, "We destroyed Lavos and therefore changed the future.  You can look around now and see that, we saved the world from destruction—"

            "We know this already!" Janus cut him off.

            "Janus calm down!" Marle reached out and touched his arm.  He withdrew it sharply with a cold glance at Marle.

            Crono stood up suddenly, "Wait…I think I understand."  Marle, Janus, and Robo stared at him surprised.  "We changed the future but the future was already there…what happened to it?  What happened to the broken down domes, the starving people, they couldn't have just disappeared."

            "But I don't get it, we _changed_ the future.  So that never happened."

            "But it did!  It did happen it had already occurred.  What we did wasn't really changing the future; it was creating a new timeline!  By destroying Lavos we changed the course of time, we diverted it."

            "So your saying that we didn't actually change anything, we created something new?"  Marle was thoroughly confused.

            "Yes…at least I think so…"

            "So really my sister might not even be here!  She could be trapped in some alternate dimension!"

            "I don't know!" Crono snapped.  This was to confusing, there were so many possibilities, he may not even be right about alternate timelines.  This was something they needed Lucca for…but Lucca was not here to help them.

I know that last part might have been a bit confusing but I'll try to clear it up.  I was also wondering which pairings you would most like to see:

A) Crono/ Schala, Marle/Janus

B) Marle/Crono, Schala/Frog (Glenn)

C) or just the regular Marle/Crono

                    


	5. Changes

I bet you all thought I had abandoned this fic…but guess what…I haven't, YAY! So yes, I am finally updating after…however long its been.

Disclaimer: don't own Chrono Trigger…never will….

* * *

Crono was sitting with his head cradled in his hands while Janus continued on his rampage. The truth of the matter was he simply did not know anymore what was going on. It had seemed so simple at first…now…everything was quickly becoming complicated. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Marle's worried face.

"Crono? Are you okay?" she sat down beside him, slipping an arm around his waist.

"I-I don't know anymore…Lucca would know…" he rubbed his face.

Marle said nothing for a moment. "Do you…do you wish that she had come instead?" She hung her head. He could have used Lucca at the moment and she knew it.

"No!" Crono was vehement. He had not meant it that way, he needed Marle. She was the only reason that he had not completely broke under Janus's angry tirade.

"And furthermore…you dragged me all the way here…just to tell me…THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS!" his vampire features were contorted into a snarl.

In one swift movement Crono was on his feet. "I'll be back soon," he muttered and headed for the door.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Crono, do you want me to come with you?" Marle asked, darting towards his side.

"Crono you'd better get back here right now!" Janus snapped.

"No Marle, stay," to everyone's surprise he turned to Robo, "Come on, I need to talk to you."

Marle and Janus stared at the closing door. She sat down heavily, completely confused…and somewhat apprehensive. She was alone…with a very angry Janus.

"Erm…do you…umm…maybe you should sit down?" she tried. His glance reminded her exactly of an icicle about to bore straight through her. "Never mind then." She felt her eyes start to sting and she willed herself not to cry in front of Janus. It was odd that Crono had left without telling her where he was going, and the fact that he had dismissed her hurt.

"What's the matter princess? Hurt that your love left you?" he smiled wickedly.

"No…"

"Yes you are, admit it. You can't stand being alone without him can you? What's to say that he's coming back? He and the robot could have taken off on their own."

Despite the complete improbability of this statement it still struck a nerve and she felt herself getting ready to explode. All this time he had done nothing but mercilessly tease her she was rather irked by it. She took in a deep breath and managed to keep her composure. "I highly doubt that."

"I would not doubt it so much if I were you. If I were him I would have dropped your useless sniveling self on some forsaken island long ago."

She was quivering with indignity and rage; it was all she could do to keep from snapping. It was childish she knew, but she hated him. Actually hated him. "Be quiet," she growled rather un-princess like.

"Sorry darling, I had forgotten how sensitive you were," he was once more sneering at her.

It was time to turn the tables. "You know Janus, you aren't exactly that pleasant either…mister pasty faced creepy stalkerish person. I'd love nothing more than to leave you in the middle of a desert!"

"At least I don't result to childish insults! Honestly, pasty faced…nothing better?"

She knew what she was about to say would shatter any hope of civility between them. "Well at least my mother wasn't a crazy psychopath!"

Janus stood towering in front of her, "HOW DARE YOU!" he reached out to hit her but she ducked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and truly she was. "I knew that I should never have said it but…"

He sank down once more, "Like you could ever understand what hardship is like. You with your perfect life and little Crono to protect you."

"You think you're the only one who has suffered?" he voice was barely audible now. "I watched the person I love die…die! He died to save another woman…your sister…I had to watch him die…" her face was white and her hands trembled as she said this. She could still see it…see him…dying…she had loved him so much…then he was gone…just like that he was gone…she had thought she would never see him again…never feel that smile of his again…never see his eyes as he gazed at her…

Marle jumped when she felt a hand over hers. She looked up completely amazed to see that Janus was now sitting next to her. All trace of malice gone from his features. "I know…" he was silent for a moment, "I saw…I saw how you looked at him…I could see the look on your face when it happened…and when we revived him…I remember…"

"I really am sorry Janus…for what I said…and…and I know that I don't know exactly how you feel…and I won't pretend to…but at least know that I've felt what it's like to lose someone I love."

He was looking at her with a curious expression. "I…this is awkward is it not? No fighting…actually being civil to one another?"

Laughter escaped her before she could stop it. "It is, but I kind of like it better. No threats of being thrown through a window."

"Hmm…actually…it could be rather fun," he was smirking at her again.

"Janus, if you even try to I promise you that I will—" she shrieked as he lunged at her and grabbed her around the waste, lifting her in the air.

"Now, now princess, do calm down. I am sure it will not hurt too excruciatingly."

"JANUS PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she kicked at him but it failed to connect with anything but air.

He was halfway to the window when he dropped her, "Lucky you, it seems that you managed to slip from my grasp," he was smiling.

She was staring up at him completely at a loss. There was no explanation for it…none. Had he actually been…joking?

"Here, the floor does not seem to become you princess," he held out a hand and she took it.

The both flopped down on a bed and stared at the ceiling. She realized that he was lying a bit close but did not think anything of it. It was Janus after all. While he did not seem to hate her anymore she had a feeling that he still had a strong dislike for her.

Moonlight was drifting softly through the window and Marle sat up. It seemed that they had both fallen asleep. She turned her head to find Janus still asleep and no one else in the room. It appeared that Crono and Robo had not returned. She felt slightly worried, it was very unlike Crono to do anything like this. He would at least of told her what was going on. Drawing up her knees into her chest she sighed. Her eyes were begging to be shut but she rolled off the bed and over to the window. Everything seemed quiet outside. Moonlight and lamplight reflected off of chrome robots patrolling the street and she felt a chill down her spine. It was so eerie and different. It scared her in a way that this was what their future. These metal objects instead of real breathing people to protect them.

She waited for a moment by the window, waited and watched. More than anything she wanted Crono. She wanted to feel his arms around her and bury her head in his chest. Then she would know that everything was all right. He always made things alright.

Sighing she returned to the bed and flopped down once more, her eyes willingly closed. Sleep came easily to her and she did not hear the door open a few hours before the sun rose once more.

* * *

Hmm…what exactly is happening between Marle and Janus? Even I don't know. Please please review! I wuv you all…even though your probably mad because it took me so long to update, I apologize and hopefully it won't take that long again. If you don't like my story you can tell me…but please tell me nicely and if possible allow any criticism to be constructive. Sorry this chapter was so short! 


End file.
